


I Brought You Flowers?

by Waystone



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Barry Kramer (mentioned) - Freeform, Car Accidents, First Meetings, Flowers, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waystone/pseuds/Waystone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>No way that just happened,</i> his mind tried to tell him. Slamming the car into park, he grabbed his phone and scrambled out. Three long strides brought him around to the front where he lurched to a halt. <i>Yep, definitely happening,</i> was all he could think as he took in the crumpled body before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Brought You Flowers?

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-sweet and sort of to the point.  
> This is my first fic on here and it's been years since I've written one(aka I'm rusty/very possibly just a horrible writer). Never done one for Game Grumps, but recently I'm obsessed, so... *shrugs*  
> Totally not beta read so mistakes are my own. It's like *checks non-existent watch* 4am so the possibility for errors is high.  
> This is fiction, I own nothing, and am not associated with the Game Grumps.  
> This will have another chapter for sure and that'll be it. Probably.  
> I think that's everything so read and enjoy.

~O~

"Shit man, come on!" Arin cried out angrily as he struggled to reach the keys that had fallen to his floorboard. After much bending and stretching the runaway keys were safely in his hand, only to be promptly shoved into the ignition and turned roughly. Doing a quick check for oncoming vehicles, he threw the car into reverse, and took off out of the parking lot at a speed that had the poor old machine whining in protest.

It wasn't the cars fault that he was running late, but Arin only felt vaguely bad for his treatment of his Trusty Steed because the meeting he was trying to make it to was of the utmost important. Hell, it was possibly the most significant thing to happen to him in years; his career was very possibly depending on him making it in time.

 _This is what you get for hitting that snooze button one too many times, idiot,_ he berated himself as he drove as fast as he dared toward his destination. His mind seemed to be going a hundred times faster than his car as he tried to mentally map out the route that would take him the least amount of time. He wasn't having much success. Turning down the next street he looked ahead, and like a gift from above he spotted the sign of a neighborhood- where all the houses where disgustingly similar and there were rules about grass height and such- that was full of stop signs that he could easily breeze through. He knew this shortcut well, and it would easily take two or three minutes off his travel time.

Entering the neighborhood, Arin did his best to slow down and, keeping an eye out, he began his coast.

It seemed like seconds later that he was seeing the exit in all its figuratively shining glory, and there was only one more stop sign between him and freedom from the Monotonous Suburban Hell. With a small smile, Arin gave himself a mental pat on the back as he grabbed his energy drink for a congratulatory swig. Reaching to put the beverage back in its holder he fumbled a bit. Even after all the years of owning the car he still didn't know exactly where it was, and he look down reflexively to fix his mistake.

It all happened too fast then. Arin looked up, his heart jumping painfully as he watched a man step off the curb, and he pressed down hard on his break. He wasn't fast enough though, and he watched as the front of his car rammed into the man.

 _No way that just happened,_ his mind tried to tell him. Slamming the car into park he grabbed his phone and scrambled out. Three long strides brought him around to the front where he lurched to a halt. _Yep, definitely happening,_ was all he could think as he took in the crumpled body before him.

After that, everything was pretty much a blur with bits and pieces jumping out at him.

Calling 911 he explained the crisis, gave an address, and all he could focus on was the unnatural angle of an arm and a leg. Cops showed up with the EMS, and as he answered question after question, the color of flashing lights was the most intense thing he'd seen in days. While the man was off to the hospital, he was taken to the police station for further questioning. _Man it's colder in here than outside,_ he thought absently as he again explained what happened.

It was hours later when things started to slowly make sense again.

Dusk had long since fallen and Arin was sitting in the reception area of the station, waiting for his best friend to pick him up. No way was he driving any time soon. A buzz from his phone alerted him to the presence of his ride and he trudged out into the frigid winter air. He was almost to the car when a soft, warm body plowed into him. _Suzy._ Her smell alone was starting to calm him as she led him the rest of the way and helped him settle into the passengers seat.

As they made their way to her place- she insisted, and honestly he wanted the company badly- he retold the story for hopefully the last time, adding details from the station.

"We had to wait til he was out of surgery for them to let me go," he replied to her question as to why it had taken them so long to release him.

"Makes sense I guess, but what happens next?" her voice grew softer as she continued, "How much trouble are you in?"

"Depends," he sighed. "He's gotta regain consciousness so they can get his side of the story and see if he wants to press charges."

Silence fell between the two of them as they pulled up to Suzy's apartment complex, and they made their way inside as quickly as possible. Two flights of stairs later and her cat was greeting them at the door. Arin sat on the couch as she disappeared to her room, reemerging soon with a pair of his pajamas. He had multiple sets of clothes at her place, just like she had at his, seeing as how the two of them spent so much of their time together. Urging him toward the bathroom for a shower, she promised that it would makes him feel a lot better. She was at least partially right.

The hot water did wonders for his body, easing his tense-sore muscles that were only now starting to un-clench, and chasing away the chill that had settled in his bones. His mind, however, was not fairing so well. He was finding it very hard to focus on any one thing, sights from the day just rapidly flashing through his mind on repeat. In the end, Arin was forced to vacate the little tile cell when the water began to run uncomfortably cold.

Dressed in a black t-shirt and his favorite Hello Kitty pj pants, he exited the bathroom into a dark hall, following the only source of light to Suzy's bedroom. She was curled up under the covers on her side of the bed, a couple of sandwiches and a bowl of popcorn lined up beside her. Catching his entrance out of the corner of her eye, she pulled back the covers on the unoccupied side of the bed and gestured for him to climb in. He did so gratefully. As soon as he was comfortable she passed him one of the sandwiches and randomly flipped the TV to one of their favorite mindless shows.

An hour later had Arin feeling worlds better.

Of course Suzy had know exactly what to do to make things alright, at least for the moment, which was all that really mattered. Then again, she was his best friend for a reason. And it wasn't just because they'd know each other since forever. The two of them knew each other so well- they pretty much fit together like puzzle pieces- that it was almost a shame neither had feeling for the other. Arin had a long standing fascination with guys, and Suzy had a not quite so long fascination with his roommate, Barry. All in all it worked out pretty well for the duo.

Sleep was trying it hardest to lay claim to him and a glance at his bed mate showed that she was almost as far gone as he was. "Bedtime?" he mumbled.

"Yes please," she replied groggily, placing the long empty popcorn bowl on her beside table, flicking off the light, and settling in with the covers pulled almost all the way over her head.

He followed her example easily, shifting under the covers til his chest was pressed to her back and his arm rested over her waist. Both of them let out contented noises and began to drift off, when a sleepily absurd idea came to Arin. "Suzy?" he asked softly.

Her reply was almost more of a sigh than a word, "Yeah?"

"Do you have work tomorrow?" A slight shake of her head gave him his answer, so he continued, "Will you go to the hospital with me?"

She came slightly more awake at that, turning her head in a vain attempt to look at him, "To see that guy? Why exactly?"

Arin could practically feel the confused frown she was wearing, but he was halfway asleep already, so the last words slipping out of his mouth before he was in the land of dreams were, "Cause the least I can do is bring him some flowers."

~O~


End file.
